memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Centurion
| class = ( / refit) | registry = NCC-1729 | launched = reference stardate 2/1802 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = missing (2365) | altimage = constitution refit side.jpg }} The USS ''Centurion'' (originally named USS Farragut II, registry NCC-1729, sometimes referred to as NCC-1708 or by one of its namesake predecessor ship's registries, NCC-1702) was a Federation (mk II/mk-IX-A ) class I/class XI heavy cruiser starship in Starfleet service in the mid-23rd century. Farragut was commissioned and launched on reference stardate 2/1802 in the 2260s, having been authorized for construction on stardate 4444 as a replacement for the original . ( ; ; ) :In the 1970s, the ''TOS reference book: Star Fleet Technical Manual referred to the second Farragut as a "class I" heavy cruiser "mk-IX-A" ship with registry "NCC-1729", while later FASA RPG publications in the 1980s instead said the ship "class XI" cruiser "mk I", with registry set at NCC-1708. The ship was renamed as Centurion sometime prior to The Captains' Honor.'' USS Farragut service history In the 2260s, Captain Kelly Bogle, who had previously served on Garrovick's Farragut, had assumed command. ( ) In 2267, the Farragut was one of several starships ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone by Admiral Jake Iota. ( ) Later that year Farragut was closer to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] than the Exeter. But the mission she was on precluded her from disengaging and joining the Enterprise to assist in resolving the Kenisian - Maabas problem. Admiral Withrow explained to Kirk that the Farragut, would still not arrive before Exeter would. ( ) In 2268, the Farragut docked at Starbase 11 for repairs, when they were called away to the Klingon agricultural colony on Signi Beta. On arrival at the colony the Farragut joined forces with the Enterprise and the , commanded by Kor, and repelled the Narr. ( ) Shortly after, the Farragut once again assisted the Enterprise in rescuing over 2,000 survivors from the Tautee system following its destruction. ( ) By 2268, the Farragut was under the command of Captain Phillips. In this year, the Farragut participated in wargames with the and the Enterprise, which was testing experimental warp-powered shield technology. ( ) On reference stardate 2/1802, Farragut was refit as an (mk I) vessel. ( ) In 2293, the Farragut transported Captain Spock to Rigel IV so that he could attend a meeting with Lanitow Irizal at the Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs. ( ) Farragut was refit on reference stardates 2/2511 and 2/3308, and was eventually declared lost on stardate 2/4311, although the vessel was apparently later recovered and renamed. ( ) USS Centurion service history After years of service, the Farragut was decommissioned and was given to Magna Roma after they joined the Federation, renamed USS Centurion. ( ) Personnel * Commanding officer: ** Captain Kelly Bogle (2267-2268) ** Captain (2268) ** Captain Lucius Aelius Sejanus (until 2365) * First officer: Science officer ** Commander Richard Lee (2267-2268) ** Commander Gaius Aldus (until 2365) * Chief Engineer ** Projeff Ellis (2267-2268) * Chief Communications Officer ** Ensign Julie Gustavus (2267) ** Lieutenant Sandy (2268) * Chief Helm officer ** Diego Rodriguez (2267) * Chief Navigation Officer ** Lieutenant Micheal Book (2268) * Chief Medical Officer ** Doctor Grayhawk (2268) :See also: USS Farragut personnel roster Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * * * * * * }} * (as USS Centurion) category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:enterprise class starships Category:24th century starships Category:24th century Federation starships